a man who would be
by majored
Summary: the origins of man with a destiny of greatness. m for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The day alex was born was the day his mother died, born with illness his mother was told that should she ever attempt a birth it would more than likely kill her, and kill her it did.

less than a week later his father rode against a group of bandits and was struck down by a vile man named Gaxton.

that left little alex with no family but his grandfather. Jack, alex's grandfather spared no expense in hiring nannies for alex. but when alex turned 3 his grandfather began training him for the life he would one day lead.

he began by having jack run around the castle with a sack of roucks around his waist. as the years went by alex became accustomed to the excersises his grandfatherinvented for him.

when alex was thirteen jack started teaching his mind as well as his body. alex learned math, history, strategy, tactics, literature, and economics.

at age fifteen alex began serving as a squire to oone of his grandfathers friends. for four years alex served as a squire until he was knighted and sent on his way.

alex returned home to find it destroyed. the castle his great great grandfather was given in reward for his many years of service to the king was in shambles.

as alex rode closer he noticed men patrolling around the battlements that werent completely destroyed. then he saw it, the thing he had grown up hating. a black lion running rampant on a field of crimson.

Gaxton had taken not only his father from him, he also took his home and worst of all his grandfather. alex camped in a small glade about a league south and west of the castle.

alex waited until night to sneak over to the now bandit infested place he once called home. always sure footed alex climbed the wall of the tallest standing tower and began scouting the placement of sentries.

his good luck turned however when the lookout who had just finished relieving himself came back up to the tower to stand his vigil. alex threw himself off the side of the tower gripping the ledge for dear life.

the guard would move from spot to spot on the tower, taking only thirty seconds to look and listen for trouble. as soon as he reached a spot near alex alex grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him over the side.

climmbing down to the now dead guard alex had an idea. he undid the cork on the wineskin he carried and poured wine all over the man making his fall seem as if it was done in a drunken stupor.

he climbed the tower once again and this time was able to scout the positions of all the sentries. he was suprised at how well organized they were. he watched for a couple of hours until the changing of the guard and then slipped back to his camp.

alex ate a little food and then decided to get a few hours sleep. it wasnt long until alex was woken from his slumber by the sound of a twig snapping a few dozen feet away from his camp. hi senses honed by his grandfathers relentless training.

quickly and quietly he moved further into the shadows and pulled his knife free of its sheathe. seconds later a figure moved into the glade with his own knife drawn and ready. the figure had its cowl up so alex couldnt see the face, the figure searched the site until it came upon the sack of food that alex had in his travel pack.

moving quietly alex snuck over to the figure and in one clean motion had the hood off and the man on the ground with both knives at his neck.

alex' face did not give away the shock he felt at the face he saw. this hooded figure was no man but a woman. brown eyes filled with a terror he had never known, brown hair flung wildly by the strong wind that whipped into the glade.

"what are you doing here?" alex asked in a hushed tone

the girl was too afraid to speak. so alex moved the knives away from her throat and asked the question again.

" what are you doing here?" this time a little louder with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

" i saw your fire and came looking for something to eat." the girl replied in haste not bothering to keep her voice low.

alex looked about to make sure there was noone else near to hear her.

" what was the knife for then?" he asked dryly.

" i thought you might be one of the bandits." she said equally dryly.

alex moved off of the girl but kept both knives in his hands.

" im no bandit. i am the rightful owner of that castle they occupy."

" what happened to it? it looks like it was blasted by catapults." the girl asked

" i rightly dont know. ive been away serving as a squire to my grandfathers friend.i only got back yesterday afternoon. i was going to ask you what happened." alex explained.

" the carriage i was riding on was attacked a few hours ago. i was on my way here to find a man named lord cooper. my father and he were good friends. lord cooper was my fathers teacher. " the girl explained.

" first off whats your name?" alex asked.

" Helena Carter. daughter of lord Ashford Carter. my father sent me to meet my fiance. his name is alex cooper do you know where lord cooper's castle is?"

" i do. but you wont like the answer."

" please i must know." helena begged.

" the castle of lord cooper is the one in which these bandits now reside. which makes me alex cooper your fiance." alex said plainly.

helena could hardly breathe, she had never expected to meet her fiance in such a way. nor did she suspect that the man her father told her about would be such a brute.

helena's father had met alex on a few occasions and had extolled his intelligence and creativity. bring with him poems written by alex' own hand.

never did she suspect that the man in front of her could have been the man she had dreamed of marrying for ten years. she had always wanted a man with more wit than muscle.

the man in front of her looked like he cut firewood with his eyes. he had dirt all over his clothes and face, his steele blue eyes had a fierceness in them that made her shrink away in fear. his voice she had always hoped was gentle and soothing was rough and grating.

this was not the man she had imagined. from the sight of him she guessed him to be no smarter than the bandits that attacked her. his attitude was completely different than she had imagined.

the man in front of her was hard with as she could tell no emotions, she had imagined him with a bubblt and happy attitude, always smiling even if for no reason.

no this was not the man she was to marry, this must have been a nightmare.

" the look on your face says it all milady. " alex said flatly.

" i release you from your obligation, you dont have to marry me. now tell me how many men attacked your carriage." alex ordered

" i think nine or so. why does that matter?" helena asked in obvious confusion.

" because if that is the normal amount of men sent out to attack the passing carriages then that means that there will be that many fewer defenders at the castle." alex explained as he counted to himself.

he had seen six sentries all over the battlements during the night and six more took they're place when the shift ended. that meant 11 since he had already killed one. plus the nine he guess they kept inside the castle to attack the passing carriages and caravans, meant 20 or more. plus the six who no doubt took on the third shift. all in all 26 or more men in total.

even on his best day alex could only take half that number and even then not without injury. alex was a fine fighter and had many years of training but few years of actual combat. plus their was Gaxton himself to fight. the man who killed alex' father.

alex' father was one of the best swordsman in the kingdom and he had been defeated my Gaxton. no alex would not be able to fight his way through Gaxton's men and then fight the man himself.

perhaps he could enlist some help from the passing carriages. no they would not help him they would more than likely think he was just a bandit himself. alex woud fight by himself and hopefully get his revenge.

as alex began to put his armor on helena swept her brown eyes in his direction, a question playing on her face. before she could ask it alex gave his reason for armoring.

" as for what i can guess their may be thirty or so men in that castle, never on my best day could i assault the castle and hope to fight through that many. so i am going to armor then ride to the gate and challenge Gaxton to fight me. these kind of men wont follow a coward so if he refuses he will be seen as weak." alex explained as he finished putting the armor on.

on his back rested a metal covered wooden kite shield, and on his armored waist a hand and a half long sword. all in all he cut an imposing figure in his plate and leather armor. plates covered his arms and legs while thick leather with plates of steel stitched inbetwwen the two layers of leather covered his chest.

on his head a leather cap covered in steel sat. as alex took out his sword and began moving in the motions of his sword work he could feel helena's eyes never leave him.

helena's eyes were transfixed. she had only ever seen such beautiful movements from her father. he had told her when she was young that in order to move with such strength and grace it took him twenty years of practice.

just by watching alex she could see that he was better a swordsman than her father, who held the title of best in the kingdom.

alex finished his excercise and sheathed his sword in fluid movement. walking over to his pack he picked up a bag and tossed it over to helena. she caught it and gave him a confused look.

" its the food you tried to steal. you look hungry. in my saddle packs is a bag of gold, theirs only a few gold pieces left but it should be enough if you sell the horse for you to buy a carriage ride home." he explained.

alex strode up and mounted the horse.

" ill send him back to you when i get to the castle. his name is argos. he is worth atleast 200 gold. dont accept any less. wait here with argos for an hour or so for me to return. if i dont then just assume im dead." alex said as he rode away.

as alex rode up to the front of the castle he jumped from the back of argos and smacked the horse on the rear sending him back the way he had come.

" Gaxton you filthy coward! come out here and fight me! " alex bellowed

alex heard laughter coming from above him and looked up to see a filthy looking guard with a crossbow in the crook of his arm.

" well well well, what do we have here gents? a sprout that thinks too highly of himself and challenges the boss. " the guard said in ammusement. laughing loudly before stopping forever.

for being insulted alex drew and threw his dagger into the mans chest without even trying.

as the other guards looked at their dead comrade in shock one of the men jumped from the battlements with a nasty looking spear in his hands. the look of anger he was giving alex told him he had just killed the mans friend.

alex readied himself for the oncoming assault by drawing his sword and getting down into a defensive posture. as the spear came in low and left alex struck his sword out and slapped the spear away then charged the man. dropping the spear the man drew his sword too slowly and was driven through for his trouble.

as alex kicked the dead man from his sword a bolt struck the ground next to him. the guard who had missed his shot tried clumsily to reload the crossbow he held. before he could cock the bow string the very same bolt he had fired struck him in the throat.

all of the guards were too shocked by the young mans ability to do anything. as alex again yelled his challenge at the leader of the men.

" Gaxton that makes four of your men ive killed today. how many more must die before you fight your own battle you coward!" alex roared in rage.

alex heard nothing for a few moments, then a door swung open and he saw through the portcullis the man who alex had hated since he had been old enough to hate. Gaxton was a powerfully built man with dark short hair. he was about six feet tall but wore heavy steele plate armor all over his body. like alex he wore a kite shield on his back and a hand and a half longsword on his hip.

" by my count thats three men youve killed boy, not four." Gaxton taunted

" i killed your sentry on the tower last night. you probably found this morning smelling of wine and thought he fell to his death drunk. he did not i tossed him over the edge then poured wine over him hoping to hide my tracks." alex said smirking.

Gaxton lost his smile immediately realizing that he had indeed fell for the simple trick the boy had used.

at seeing his expression alex broke into laughter.

" the great and powerful Gaxton tricked by a boy!" alex screamed in insult.

" why do you challenge me boy?" gaxton asked.

" because you killed all those who held meaning in my life. first my father not a week after my birth, then my grandfather. and now here you sit in my castle. why wouldnt i challenge you?" alex asked in anger.

with a simple gesture the portcullis lifted and out strode Gaxton. a look of hate upon his face.

" i accept your challenge boy. none of my men will interfere. " gaxton assured alex.

both men readied themselves. Gaxton put his helm on and placed his shield on his arm while drawing his sword. alex drew his sword then unslung his shield and secured it to his arm. both men dropped into their respective stances.

Gaxton's stance was one for power attacks while alex' was one for quick strikes and great defense. for a minute neither men made a move except to circle one another, then quick as a snake Gaxton gripped his sword in both hands and brought it down in a massive two handed downward strike aimed at alex' left shoulder.

alex effortlessly deflected the blow with his own sword then spun into a two handed strike of his own. his sword dents the back armor on gaxton as the man spins a deadly one handed slath at alex' head. alex ducked back to avoid the blow and managed to hit gaxton's lower forarm sending the arm and sword skyward. alex then put his shield in front of him and ran into gaxton in a tackle sending the older man sprawling in the dirt.

as gaxton looked up he saw alex bringing his sword down in a powerful swing aimed at rending his armor and rolled out of the way. as gaxton stood both men squared off again. Gaxton realized to his own shock that the younger man was much faster than he had ever been.

both the front and back of gaxton's armor was dented. the back by a sword the front by a shield. he knew he shouldnt underestimate the young mans strength simply by the fact that his armor had been dented so badly just by gettng shield bashed. his armor was thick steele. not easily dented.

alex assessed his opponent in a similar way. Gaxton was slower than he had thought he would be. but what startled him was the fact that it seemed Gaxton had been trained by his grandfather. he would not underestimate the man even though it seemed as though he had never finished his training.

there waas no circling this time, alex struck out quicker than lightning burying his sword deep enough into the kite shield to his Gaxton's armored arm underneath. shoving his shield into the bigger mans gut again alex then dropped backwards and threw gaxton over him in a powerful toss which managed to free his sword form the thick wood of the shield.

as gaxton got to his feet he was forced into the defensive as alex rained quick and heavy blows onto the older mans defenses. alex attacked in a stunning display of strength and speed unknown before in alex' life. never before had alex been this fast or this strong in his attacks before. never this ferocious.

Gaxton back peddled until he hit the end of the road fell into the dip in the terrain. before he could right himself to stand he heard a ear splitting warcry and looked to see alex jump from the edge of the road into the dip and strike gaxton's shoulder in a powerful strike that tore it from his body.

Gaxton cried in pain as he felt the blow tear through his thick armor and cut his left arm from his body. alex hefted his sword from the bloodied ground and looked at the pained face of his opponent. a sense of pride and justice is what he expected, but what he felt was disapointment.

bending down he stripped the helm and cuirass from his defeated opponent. as he did he brought his enemy to his knees.

" the lord of the castle, where is he?" alex asked, the disapointment clear in his voice.

" he is in the dungeons. i could never kill my own uncle." Gaxton spat.

" so you are my cousin then.? " alex said more than he asked.

" why did you attack your own uncle." alex asked

" greed. why else. i wanted the castle nothing more."

" a man should die on his feet. stand!" alex commanded.

Gaxton did as ordered and stood. just as he stood straight alex' sword pierced his heart. Gaxton fell to the ground dead as alex withdrew his bloodied sword.

looking down at the man that had lead them for so longbeing defeated to easily by a man so young, Gaxton's band lost all nerve and courage. then the worst happened, the man who killed their leader fixed them all with a stare that threatened to kill them where they stood.

bending alex dropped his shield and picked up Gaxton's sword. turning on his heels he ran straight into the keep and began killing the bandits within. cutting through them with ease. only a few even put up a fight.

making his way through the keep to the dungeons alex expected to find his grandfather dead. but was suprised when he instead saw him alive and well, whittling on a stick with the knife he always kept in his boot.

Taking a step back alex threw himself into the rusted door and broke it down easily.

" hello grandfather, im home." alex proclaimed.

jack stood straight and grabbed his grandson in the first hug he had ever given the boy. more proud than words would allow him to say he held his grandson hoping to let him know how much pride he felt at his heir.

" welcome home son. " kinder words had never been said to alex in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex strode out of the courtyard of his newly reaquired castle and took a sharp intake of breath. then whistled as loudly as possible. helena who had been sitting on argos nearly fell off when he jolted beneath her at his master's call.

Jack had come out of the castle to join his grandson in front of the castle. as he stood beside alex he saw movement down the rode and looked to see a dark horse running full gallop with a young girl barely able to hold onto his reins.

the horse stopped just short of alex and neighed happily at seeing his master again. the girl couldnt jump off argos' back soon enough.

" why the hell did that horse just try to kill me?!" helena screamed in alex' face.

" i just called him, i thought you were already on your way to the next city so i whistled loudly." alex said in amusement.

" Sorry for my grandson. he is very happy right now." apologized jack.

helena swept into a flawless curtsie. " lord cooper, my name i helena carter. lord carter's daughter. i came to present myself to my future grandfather in law." she said with a smilee splayed across her face.

" my word. i havent seen you since you were a little girl. i think you were about four year old. you have grown into a beautiful young woman." jack said happily. his smile reaching from ear to ear.

helena then saw for the first time somthing she thought was impossible. alex was smiling. his forehead resting on argos' own. his eyes opened and instead of seeing the fierceness from before saw nothing but happiness. it was then she realized that he wasnt as dark as she believed.

his voice was different as well. where as before it was rough and grating, now it was light and warm. alex had in a matter of an hour gone from the kind of man she dreaded marrying into the man she had always hoped to wed.

jack noticed the blush at her cheeks when she saw alex. " i think we should perhaps take this elsewhere. say the town just a few miles away." he suggested.

" there is no point talking about such things grandfather. i already released her from her obligation to marry me. i didnt think i would survive this fight so i didnt see a need in keeping the engagement." alex quickly pointed out. losing his smile. though the light didnt leave his eyes.

" i never agreed to canceling the engagement." helena said quicker than she meant to.

this confused alex as he thought she hated him. " women." he thought.

alex found two horses in the stables and soon enough the three of them were riding on their way to the town.

" how did that man and his bandits take the castle from you grandfather?" alex asked as they rode.

" well i didnt have many people in the castle. only ten man at arms. he hit us from long distance with a catapult. my men killed a lot of them after they came into the courtyard. they numbered twice what you saw when they first attacked." jack explained

" did all of your men die?"

" unfortunately yes. but they died fighting." jack said with pride.

they rode on in silence as they made their way to the town.

when they arrived they followed jack to the tavern. the hungry hornet was mostly empty save for a few night guardsmen just off their shift. jack strode over to a table and sat, motioning for the barman to come to him.

when the barman got there jack ordered a goood sized breakfast for all three of them as well as some drinks. ale for him, wine for helena, and mead for alex. the barman left to get their orders.

" now we can talk. so before anything else i think we should discuss the engagement. is it on or off?" jack asked.

helena answered first. " on." she said with a smile leaving to her own mind no room for argument.

" now hold on. i released her from the engagement, i have no idea why she seems so intent on being engaged to me. especially since i have no idea what the hell my life will be like. " alex argued

" i like your grandfather's idea. if we wed then we would be able to go to calradia. it is somewhere i have always wanted to go." explained helena

" see there you have the answer. " jack said pleased.

"i just cant win here can i?" alex asked to noone specific.

just then the barman came over with their food and drink. they ate in silence. alex finished first and went outside for some air.

" why are you so against marrying me?" helena asked as she joined him.

" im not. i just dont know what the future holds. if we do get married and go to calradia what then? there is no guarantee i will be able to serve a lord or even get my own warband together. what would happen to you then? that is what gives me pause. i have looked forward to marrying you since i was told of our engagement ten years ago. when i learned who you were i realized we shouldnt be together." alex argued.

" why cant we be? " helena asked with sadness evident in her voice.

" i am not a good man. i killed 36 men today. 31 of which were so scared they barely put up a fight. should i become a vassal to a king you would be at our home while i more than likely off on a campaign. is that the kind of life you want?" alex asked

" i want to marry the man ive dreamed of for so long. and you are that man." helena said plainly.

" on your own head be it." alex said as he went back inside, an amused smile on his face.

a day later after resting and recovering started on their way to helena's father's holding. the journey would take two or three days. which meant two or three days of sleeping on the cold hard ground. hunting for your meals and watching for bandits.

alex had a crossbow on his back with the bolts tied around his leg, a pack with a few camping tools, and grain for the horses. helena carried nothing, while jack had a long wooden and heavily runed box.

every day alex would hunt for their meals while jack anf helena would forage for edible berries and spices. with alex' hunting abilities they always had something to eat. spiced by the herbs jack and helena usually found they ate well.

on the third day of their journey they were halted by a patrol of mounted men at arms.

" state your business here." the lead horseman ordered.

helena showed the men her ringed hand and said " i am the lady helena carter, my father is lord ashford carter, your lord. you will escort me, my fiance and his grandfather to the castle immediately." she said nobly.

the men step to and saluted." yes man right away." and with that they were off at a good pace.

it took them half an hour to reach the town and another half hour to reach the gates to the castle. as they were ushered into the keep many eyes affixed on the young lad dressed for war in plate and leather armor.

on the throne in the keep sat a man around 50 years of age. average height, hair just starting to turn grey, and a good physique for a man his age. a sword hung at his waist. not decorated with useless jewels or baubles as would befit a man of his title, just a simple sword with a handle that looked like it saw much use.

as they entered to throne room the mans face lit up with joy as he beheld his daught followed by the man who taught him everything he knew. he rushed over and embrace his daughter in a tight hug.

" i didnt expect you back so soon. least of all with your fiance and my teacher." he said as he walked over and bowed before the older looking man.

" hello my friend." jack said with a smile on his face.

" teacher it is wonderful to see you again. it has been many years. and this must be alex. he grew." lord ashford said as he walked over to give his future son in law a hand shake.

alex returned the shake. the act of shaking a mans hand is one of the most dificult to do. if your grip is weak you are seen as a coward, too tight and you are seen as a halfwith fool. that is why lord ashford was pleasently suprised when alex shook his hand and exerted just the right amount of pressure.

" my lord, it is good to see you again." alex said pleased.

" and you lad and you." ashford agreed.

" what brings you all here?" he asked more happy than curious.

after they told the story lord ashford sat in silence digesting what they had told him. the attack on the castle, alex defeating the man who had killed his own father, and the young fiances plans for their future. that had been the most troubling part.

his daughter wanted to go to calradia and live with alex their. if that happened he would most likely never see any grandchildren they had nor would he see his daughter again. this is what he did not like.

but he could see the looks of love his daughter was giving to alex and those he gave her. with that he gave his consent with the condition that they come home for a visit every few years. they agreed eagerly.

" and what will you do teacher? seek a way to restore your castle? live with the king and teach his soldiers how to fight?" ashford asked.

" i dont know what i will do ash, i thought i might go from hold to hold teaching swordmanship to all the men." he said.

" a fine idea. now onto the wedding. when and where shall it be?" he asked unable to hold back his excitement.

helena was quick to answer." in a week by the lake." she said giving alex a glare that warned him not to argue.

" excelent. i will soon have a son in law. let all the people know that my daughter will be wed in a weeks time." ashford proclaimed in joy.

one week later alex and helena exchanged their vows and were married.

lord ashford hugged alex then spoke. " welcome to the family lad. its so good to finally be able to call you my son. now i think your grandfather want to see you. he is on the terrace." and with that he was off joyfully boasting about his new son.

" grandfather you wanted to see me?." alex asked

jack turned and alex saw the runed box in his arms. " this is a wedding gift from is the sword that the king gifted to my grandfather the day he gave him lordship of the castle. it has served our family for many years. only the first born male in our family is allowed to wield it. its name is morder. it means slayer in the ancient tongue of our fmily." he explained as alex examined its fine worksmanship.

" it is certainly made for just that grandfather. i will wield it with honor. thank you for this." alex said in gratitude.

two days later the young couple were ready to be on theyre way to their new home.

" here this is my daughters dowry plus my wedding gift to you both." lord ashford said as he gave them a small trunk. alex' mouth went agae as he beheld the amount inside.

" how much is this?" he practically yelled.

" 10000 gold pieces. my daughters dowry was five and my gift was another five. use it to live a good life with my daughter, and to come home and present me with many fat grandchildren." he said as he moved away.

" shall we sweetie?" alex asked

"lets" and with that they began their adventure to calradia.


End file.
